


Fly Me To The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff without Plot, Flying, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Songfic, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "This evening was like one of those moments when you so desperately want to stop the time just to make this moment last at least for a little bit longer. Well, Crowley could literally do it. But since he felt that it was only the beginning of the whole sequence of such moments he carelessly continued enjoying it without any demonic thoughts"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short fluffy fic which I wrote one night while listening to Fly Me To The Moon by Julie London, but I hope you enjoy the atmosphere of it c:
> 
> And I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in the text!

This evening was like one of those moments when you so desperately want to stop the time just to make this moment last at least for a little bit longer. Well, Crowley could literally do it. But since he felt that it was only the beginning of the whole sequence of such moments he carelessly continued enjoying it without any demonic thoughts.

Bright stars were shining in the sky and somehow it looked like a dark canvas with the splashes of the magic paint on it. 

The Moon slyly peeked out behind a cloud, like it was curiously watching all the lovers on the planet. It would seem that such a simple scene as starry night could not surprise two eternal beings who had definitely seen a lot of interesting things in their lifetime, however it could. Because exactly when we're looking at the stars we make remarkable discoveries of our hearts and souls.

Crowley and Aziraphale placed themselves right under an old apple tree in the garden of their house. They bought this cottage in South Downs a month ago and fully settled down there just today.

It was a long day filled with domestic bustle and minor bickering so the couple had decided that they definitely deserved some good rest at the end of it.  
Of course, it was Aziraphale who came up with the idea to set a picnic and Crowley couldn't refuse his angel.

Demon's glasses were placed on a tartan blanket just beside an empty wine bottle and plates.

From an old gramophone which was a bit aside, came the sounds of the light jazz. By the way, even the choice of the musical record became a subject of their controversy for Crowley got used to insist on listening to something more modern and Aziraphale suggested to refer to the timeless classics. Eventually, they both agreed on the songs of the 50s of the last century and appeared to be delighted by the atmosphere of this music.

The angel was looking at the night sky while Crowley couldn't take his eyes off Aziraphale himself. There was something absolutely amazing about the way how the stars reflected in his blue eyes and merged with the sparks of admiration in them. For a second it seemed to the demon that all this was a dream because he had been desiring it for so long and here, at last, his angel was so close to him, so happy and so free that it seemed almost unreal.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley called lovingly.

"Mhm?" the angel was still stargazing.

"If years ago someone told you that someday we'll prevent Armageddon and then settle down together in a remote cottage, would you believe it?"

"Well, I never lost the hope" Aziraphale answered simply, now looking right at the demon. And while Crowley awaited that the angel would start his usual speech about the ineffability of the life, the latter approached and gently kissed him enjoying the fact that now he was able to do it anytime.

Even when the angel pulled back, Crowley kept silently looking into his eyes as if enchanted. He felt like a fool, but like a very happy fool in love.

How many years and centuries they had been dreaming about each other and about freedom and they finally had it all. It really felt like some sort of fantasy. They still were a bit afraid the fantasy could disappear so the angel and the demon appreciated every moment and every smile.

The vinyl player fell silent for a couple of seconds rustling and then the new melody started playing.

The eyes of Crowley, who seemed to recognize the song immediately, lit up with an idea and he abruptly stood up holding out a hand to Aziraphale.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars" he not just sang it in the tune with the song but addressed these words to the angel.

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, Aziraphale, after all, reached out to Crowley and once he held his hand, the demon released his incredible dark wings. The angel froze fascinated by the view but before he got back to reality, they were already soaring up to the sky to the cheerful notes of the music. 

Crowley held his both hands now and sincerely smiled looking at surprised and joyful Aziraphale.

"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars" he continued with the song which in some ineffable way was still heard for them even at that height.

Aziraphale was able to spread his wings in the full length too and now they both were flying around among the clouds merging with them and holding each other with wing embraces.

"In other words?" the angel smiled back. He couldn't help but decided to play along with the demon.

"I love you" Crowley approached closer and almost whispered these words to Aziraphale.

The melody shimmered with different sounds like it was becoming even merrier and the angel with the demon were soaring to it on the level of the stars. The Moon was shining on their looks and smiles which they generously bestowed to each other.

Even despite that the other residents of South Downs weren't able to see this romantic scene, almost all of them suddenly felt warmth spreading in their chests and they hurried to their families and friends to share the mood.

"You know, we really could go to Alpha Centauri one day," suddenly started Aziraphale when they found themselves on solid ground again, "We could set a picnic there as well"

"Surely, angel" Crowley placed his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and rubbed his nose against angel's cheek "In fact, I'd also like to visit some other planets on the way there"

And they were able to do all this for real because the whole eternity was ahead of them. There was no need to hurry.

When they miracled away all the picnic items to the cottage and were about to go back there themselves – the rain started pouring down that was rather astoundingly for before that there were hardly a couple of clouds in the sky. Perhaps somewhere Above The God was really amused watching the life of these two.

The angel almost habitually covered the demon with his wing and only after it he realized the whole situation.

"I'd say this coincidence is-"

"Ineffable" Crowley finished and took Aziraphale's hand in his.

The ineffability was a part of their life indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
